theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad Of Gay Tony.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. Four scenes portray sex acts by two nude women astride two men (one man is fully clothed throughout two of these scenes and we see the other man's chest, abdomen and thighs) in bed and bouncing up and down in active sex and moaning; in one scene, the nude woman also lies backward on the bed and thrusts forward several times, with bouncing breasts, we also see buttocks and thighs and the camera moves around to show more bouncing breasts and one shaved female pubic region is shown briefly. A clothed man seems to stay sexually connected to the nude woman as he carries her around in a prolonged gunfight (please see the Violence/Gore category for more details). A woman enters the cabin of her fiancé and finds another nude woman, whom she pulls out of the house by the hair (please see the Violence Gore category for more details); we see full female nudity and bouncing breasts. One scene includes several shots of several nude women and partially clothed men dancing and drinking in an abandoned prison yard; several men are shirtless and nude women reveal breasts and buttocks (tattoos can be seen above the buttocks). Several bar scenes in a tavern called "Bull and Balls" show waitresses in low-cut, tight, short-sleeved blouses that reveal substantial cleavage and short shorts or cut-off shorts that reveal the bottom of buttocks. A waitress picks up a waiter in a bar, the camera cuts to him sitting nude on her bed painting her toenails (she is dressed and we see his bare chest and back), and he asks if they are going to "do it"; grunting sex noises from the room next door are too loud and the woman pounds on the wall and yells "Shut up!" several times as the scene ends. A diner cook rubs his hands over a waitress's abdomen and pubic area (over her uniform) and says someone has to pay (in sex) for a muffin she gave away to a child (pleases see the Violence/Gore category for more details).A waitress in a diner tells a male customer that she's "randy" and she holds his hand; he grabs her by the throat, kisses her hard, and releases her. A woman tells a state trooper that finds her wrapped with a blanket in a closet that a man killed someone while having sex with her. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. - Parents should know this film contains nonstop brutal violence including shooting, stabbing and portrayals of gang-war all shown in prolonged sequences. Det. Jack Terrance (who was captured at the end of the previous movie) is held against a wall and Anthony Price taunts him by saying he will torture him to death. He holds a straight razor against his neck and then cuts his throat (we see a large blood steak splatter on the wall) and we see Terrance's facial expression. There is a graphic shot shown of a gang war: we see a man drive a table leg into another man's eye socket (we see lots of blood around it). Another gangster then attacks the man who killed him by beating him up resulting in a fighting (nothing graphic is shown). Anthony Price discovers that Johnny Klebitz has failed and tells him that he must be punished. Klebitz pleases for his life, but Price says he wouldn't kill him but "will just make a little bit of him disappear". Price takes his gun and shoots Klebitz's hand off (we see blood spurting and the bloodied stump in a graphic shot) and Klebitz screams in pain. Klebitz takes a bandage and puts it around his bloodied stump. Price then threatens him by saying "if you disappoint me again, I will rip your fucking head off". There is a flashback of Lopez's family being killed by the Ballas gang. We see his wife getting shot through the chest (we see her bloody wound and blood coming out her mouth). Lopez is then forced to watch how his 2-year-old daughter is getting killed (the flashback cuts away just before it happens.) Photos are shown of Lopez's victims all dead (we see dead corpses in black-and-white). Lopez is captured by the FBI and hooded. The hood is then removed and Det. Gordon and King appear saying he must work with them together. If he doesn't he will get a "corrupt death sentence". Det. King and Gordon arrive in a building and shoot a man through the forehead (we see the bullet wound with some blood around it). Lopez, Price, Klebitz and several henchmen kill several people by shooting them during a shootout (we see graphic blood spatter). Price shows his "head-collection". We see several decapitated heads hanging on a metal stick (with bloody tissue still intact). Lopez beats up a man in a nightclub (we see his bloody nose) and then slits his throat (we hear it slashing his skin). Det. Gordon and King interrogate a member of the Ballas gang using electricity and sharp objects. They electrocute him with a machine (we see him twitching and struggling and screaming pain). Det. Gordon then makes small cuts on his back (we see the cuts and blood pouring out). Det. Gordon holds a man under gunpoint while the man holds Det. King in a threatening position with a knife. He then treatens to cut her head off. Det. Gordon then shoots the man in the head (we see blood squirting out) and we see lots of blood on the wall. Det. Gordon and Det. King are killed by Price's henchmen. Det. Gordon gets shot multiple times (we see blood and organic matter spraying in graphic detail) and Det. King gets her throat slashed open with a knife (blood pours out graphically) and we see the whole room covered in blood. The bodies are then burned with gasoline. We later see their charred corpses. Lopez gets tortured by Anthony Price. He uses a razor blade to cut his fingers off (we hear crunching and we see the bloody stumps). He then burns the stumps with a cigarette lighter and Price seems to get aroused due to Lopez's torture. He then beats him several times (we see blood spray) and burns the room where he is in. It is confirmed in the next movie that he died. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 154 uses of "fuck" and it's deravites, some of them in sexual context. Also some milder profanities and sexual references.